Lightning Wars
The Lightning Wars was a conflict that took place between the Iron Legion and the Solar Empire 200 years before the Anglo-Solar War and the Xylvanian occupation of Tundra. The War The conflict started when the Iron Legion began to invade other nations around the world, in response, the Solar Empire launched a retaliatory invasion on Old Xylvania after the Legion's invasion on Donatsu Island. During the last days of the war, the Solar Empire was able to push their way into Old Xylvania, capturing many Legion units and fortifications. While there, the Solar Empire set up special Solar Panels to super charge their tanks. To combat this, Lord Ferrok constructed the first Battlestation and the Solar Empire attempted to destroy it before it could be unleashed but failed as the Battlestation was better than any armored tank or vehicle devised. After wiping out most of the Imperials in the area, the Battlestation and the Legion battalion supporting it, went to where the Solar Panels were set up and destroyed them, along with the charging Heavy Tanks and Gunships. Later on, the Solar Empire captured a crucial mining quarry from the Iron Legion. A Legion battalion fought their way there to take it back, However the Empress Qa-Len ordered the troops to destroy the Mining Saws so that no one could use the critical Nerocite mine. But the Legion battalion eliminated them all before they could destroy the Saws. Despite doing well initally, Lord Ferrok became overconfident, and gathered what remained of the legion at the Iron Tower to prepare for the destruction of their enemies, this caused the entire Legion to be trapped in the explosion of the Iron Tower along with Lord Ferrok when it was destroyed by the Solar Empire Satellite Weapon, destroying the Iron Legion for good, ending the Lightning Wars, this insured the rise of the Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories as the two modern super powers because they were the only two powers without a heavily damaged millitary. Trivia *The term "Lightning War" is also well known in German as blitzkreig, possibly hinting to the fact that the Iron Legion would become Xylvania, who resemble Germany. *The first known Legion invasion of the Solar Empire was the attack on Donatsu Island during a Skirmish mission also named "Donatsu Island". *The first Solar Empire invasion of Old Xylvania was during the Skirmish mission, "Melee". *Strangely, the Solar Empire sported the same advanced technology and weaponry (hovercraft and plasma weapons) as they do in the wars today, even though the Lightning Wars took place exactly 200 years ago. *Is unknown how long the Lightning Wars lasted, but apparently lasted several years. *During the last battle of the war, Qa-Len said: "to end the Lightning Wars" implying that the conflict itself doesn't mean the conflict between the Solar Empire and the Iron Legion but all the conflicts the Iron Legion had around the globe. *"Blitzkrieg" or "Lightning War" is a tactic where you send your vehicles first, followed by infantry in the back. It's usually accompanied by artillery in the very back. Category:Conflicts